


Locked out.

by pinky_sylvie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, DadSchlatt, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minecraft, Multi, Piglin Technoblade, Tschlatt, locked away, sleepy boi's inc family dynamic, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_sylvie/pseuds/pinky_sylvie
Summary: This is my first story here on A03 so please be patient with me, I'll try to upload on a schedule. I cant spell for shit so ignore any typo's you see. Also Horned tubbo is pog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	1. chapter 1 - POV Muffinteers

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm- so as said in summary this is my first story. It's an au I came up with, with a friend, the co-creator. My twitter and tumblr is Pinky_sylvie so tag me if you draw this please --><\--

“This is my life now… I’ve climbed this hill, and now...I will die upon it.” 

“Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.” Sapnap’s voice echoed next to Dream’s.

Dream closed his eyes and let himself fall to his knees with a chuckle. He was breathing heavily behind his mask, his mouth growing dry. They were all exhausted beyond belief having been on the run for almost seven and a half hours . Their clothing had grown tattered from running past so many trees and scraping against the harsh brambles.

Dream felt the fabric on his knees begin to propagate moisture as he knelt on the cold muddy ground. He glanced over at George, who looked worse than Dream did. His face was covered in cuts and bruises, his hair was slicked to the sides of his face, and he was limping. Despite this, he still managed to keep an arm around Bad.

Bad was another story, he seemed like he could drop dead at any point. His hood was pulled forward so you could barely see his face but his breath was  coming in short, shallow gasps. It didn't help he was the slowest out of the group, causing him to fall short on most of their means of escape. It was a miracle he was even still standing.

Dream slowly got up from his knees brushing the mud off with a grunt. He adjusted his mask and sauntered over to Bad and George. 

“Here, let me help.” He spoke softly offering a shoulder.

George sighed in relief and happily shifted his weight so Dream could support Bad’s other side. Bad mumbled to himself as Dream placed his shoulder under him.

“Mmm...fine...” Bad barely whispered, his head lulling to the side.

Dream’s heart swelled with empathy as he attempted to move onward.

“It’s okay, Bad, not too far now...” He began guiding Bad forward one step at a time with the help of George.

They trekked on while Sapnap anxiously glanced back at them, his head swinging to locate the sound of each branch cracking and each bird chirping. He weaved his ruffled black hair through his faltering hands in an attempt to tie his mangled headband around his head. He was fatigued as well, his hands practically shaking from the absence of shuteye. But the fear  of the people they were running from kept him from collapsing onto the  forest floor . Constantly running forward then running back to make sure his friends were still behind him. 

It wasn't until George tripped and Bad was practically dropped by Dream did he stop.

“Hey, you guys good?” He shuffled over to George holding out a trembling hand, “We have to keep moving.”

George pushed himself up, shaking his head in disgust. “Sapnap! We can't keep moving! We need rest!” He yelled, rubbing his hands against his face in anguish, “I can barely walk, you can't stop shaking, Dream looks like shit, and Bad is gonna pass out from fucking exhaustion!”

“...Language…” Bad murmured softly.

Sapnap opened his mouth to argue, but shut it after glancing a second time at the people around him. He wanted his friends to be safe, but he knew they couldn't continue like this. He let out a soft sigh and placed a shaking hand on George's shoulder.

“Alright, we’ll set up camp here.”   
  
Dream took first watch while Sapnap and George set up camp, Bad was resting against a tree, his body wasn't made for running. He climbed down from the tree, landing on his toes, making no sound. He walked over to Bad and placed a hand against the males cold forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever.   
  
Sapnap and George came back holding bundles of wood held together by Sapnap's torn bandanna. They set the wood down and make a circle of rocks for the fire. George started to work on getting make shift tents up out of leaves, fallen logs, and vines, anything he could find really.   
  
The ravenette human dropped his backpack of his back and pulled out his water bottle. As Dream climbed back up a tree to get a better view, Sapnap helps Bad drink some water   
  
"What are you Dream, a bird?" George chuckled out   
  
Dream laughed softly and shook his head a bit "Nah, i'm a dog, bark bark"  
  
They all laughed, a small wheeze like giggle came from Bad as he was recovering.   
  
When the sun started to set Sapnap pulled out a dull flint 'n steal. He started to get frustrated when it wouldn't work. His hand smacked the bundle of wood waiting to be lit into a small fire as he cursed "Fucking catch fire!"  
  
The moment his hand hit the wood, it caught fire. He jumped back with his hands in the air as Dream and George stared at the fire and him in shock  
  
"DUDE! You can light crap on fire, that's awesome!" Dream smiled under his mask  
  
Bad had fallen asleep at this point so Dream, George, and Sapnap stayed up taking turns on watch. Dream insisted on taking the most shifts so George and sap can sleep. He claimed he didn't need as much sleep as them.  
  
When the morning came, they tore down the 'tents' and scattered the remains of the fire pit they had made, and continued to go further into the forest. The moment they stepped into a clearing, pyxelers stepped out from the trees in front of them.   
  
The group of four turned, only to be met with more pyxelers. The backed against a cliff. George out in front.   
  
Dream blinked under his mask and a thought clicked. He handed George his belt of items and pushed him back, whispering in his ear  
  
"Climb the cliff and run, I'll be fine. Now." He ordered George.  
  
He lifted his ghostly white fists up and moved his feet to get a better stance.   
  
Dream lowered his fists and took off running away from the group.   
  
The pyxelers got distracted by Dream running, not noticing the other three climbing for safety. 


	2. chapter 2 - POV Muffinteers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets caught and other shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for seeing this trash of a book, please comment that would mean the world to Mint and I.

Dream ran and ran, looking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure the pyxelers were following him. He was turning his head back when suddenly he slammed into something, hard. The sound of bone snapping happened right as he ran into it.   
  
He groaned and started to get up when he felt a weight on his chest. He blinked and looked up to see a boot on his chest, a person was standing above him, holding their broken arm carefully with a smirk on their face. The person grabbed the tall male by his hoodie and shoved him towards the pyxelers.   
  
The person who had caught him was wearing the uniform jacket but didnt have the rest on. A blue-green turtleneck laid underneath the long jacket, with a pair of black ripped jeans.   
  
"Take him away, time to get my arm in a cast. Hitching a ride."  
  
She followed the pyxelers as they locked Dream's arms behind his back and lead him back to their vans and cars.   
  
Dream, got put in the back of a van and after a few moments it started and he was off. He laid his head back against the metal of the windowless car.   
  
The runner sniffed and leaned forward before blinking and hitting the floor.   
  
When Dream awoke he didn't know how long he was out all he knew was he was untied and in a cell with no one else. He banged and banged on the door yelling for a guard, someone. He needed to leave, he _needed_ to make sure his friends got away safely. The male paced his room, the sound of his boots hitting the stone grey floor.   
He was trying to figure a way out, the vent was in the roof and way to small for him to fit in.   
  
When he heard a buzzer sound and his door opened, he imminently stepped out but was grabbed and dragged to a larger cell, one that he could not see into through the door.   
  
He figured it was a room used to torture people like him, people others view as monsters but when he was rudely pushed it.  
  
The only thing he was met by was a human and a piglin.   
  
"Hullo.." The humanoid pig made Dream jump a bit when he spoke, as he was startled by the fact the Piglin could speak english  
  
"Hello! I'm Wilbur, and you are?" The Human was in front of him with a smile and a hand shake.  
  
".. Dream... Nice to meet you Wilbur" The man in the mask was skeptical of these two as he didn't know them.  
  
  
The mob stood up, his hooves hitting the floor with a clack. He was holding something small and light brown in his hand "You want a potato? Best thing to eat..."  
  
Dream shook his head "No thank you, I'm good uhhhh..."  
  
"Techno... Technoblade." The male with a snout looked away.   
  
A golden and damaged crown sitting on the table, a cloak and jacket, both red and lined with fur sat on the chair where the Nether mob had sat back down at, picking slightly at his tusks jutting from the sides of his mouth. He then proceeded to crack his knuckles, he only had three fingers and a thumb, he was surprised a little bit that the male sitting down with king like clothing was full Piglin, like he had been born in the Nether.   
  
Wilbur spoke, making Dream jump a bit "If your wondering, Techno did come from the Nether, he followed our father- adoptive father, correction, home. He had Techno for a few years before my little brother and I showed up, we have an odd fam-" "Shut up Wilbur, jeez, stop giving out our secrets to a stranger we just met" His pig brother interrupted him.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bad was standing on a hill, looking for a town, anything so they can hide for over night. They didn't want to spend a fourth night in the wilderness.   
  
Sapnap sat down and laid back so George could look at his nasty bruised stomach.   
  
Bad walked over to them and warned them "Guys, we gotta run. A pyxeler saw me."  
  
The ravenette groaned as George and Bad helped him up. He leaned against the shorter for support. Bad noticed that both were tired and with Sapnap being injured they wouldnt make it very far, so he did what he did best, he helped his friends.   
  
The cloaked male grabbed George's axe and handed him his bag. "There's a cave right over there. Go. I'll be fine" "No. We're not leaving you"  
  
Sapnap hissed out at Bad, who shook his head "Wasn't a question Sappy Nappy. Go. Now."  
  
The male with a hood ran off further into the woods, waving bye as he did so. Sap and George hid in a crevice of the cave, pyxelers, looking for them.   
  
"There's no one here, maybe the went pass it" "Let's fine out.   
  
George laid Sapnap down against stone and mined some cobble with the stone pick they had, triple layering it, before grabbing Sap and going further into the cave, guided by a single torch.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Badboyhalo tripped and hit the forest floor, when something went through his sleeve and caught between the two bones that were his forearm. He grabbed the axe he took from George and chopped his own arm off, scrambling to get up, he ran for it after he gained traction. 


	3. chapter 3 - POV Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENDERMAN PRINCE BOI IS HEREEEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He do be a prince tho

Ranboo had been wandering outside of the Endermen land. Humans think of it as a waste land when in reality, the endermen are just as creative as they are. He was sitting down against a tree, his crown on his head.  
  
He didn't bother to cover is unnatural skin coloring. The next think he knows. He wakes up in a van with no windows. He's strapped to the furthest 'wall' from the door, in a sitting position. The half enderman got scared, and teleported out of the van and back into the enderman kings arms, his dad.  
  
Ranboo sobbed into the taller males chest as he was held close.  
  
"What happened, Ran, you don't usually do this?"   
  


"People- People tried to- to take me away from ou- our land..." He sobbed, muffled into his dads king shirt.  
  
The Enderman king's eyes narrowed and turned red, his second pair of arms ripping through his clothes to hold his son closer.   
  
Ranboo pulled away and wiped at his eyes before going back to his room. He pulled a book from his bookshelf, one all the way at the top and opened it to the first page, this was his favorite book, he always read it when he was upset.  
  
**Enderman species - anonymous**  
  
_Endermen are fantastic creatures, no madder how ugly or hideous they look._  
  
_They are tall and lifeless creatures. Commonly known as “People of the Shadows”  
Most, when killed, their heart is left behind, everyone calls that an ‘ender pearl’.  
They stand over 7 feet tall and become very hostile when hit or looked at in the eyes.  
They despise water, so most when accidentally provoking them jump into the nearest water hole or stand under a waterfall.  
Those few people who survive their attacks, are often paralyzed, or left in a coma  
  
Endermen used to be people like us but something took that away from them, no one knows what though, not even I do.   
Some if not most people, including I, speculate there is something more going on in their land. I believe there is a class system like most creatures have, creepers have it, and so do Piglins.   
  
The purple particles that float around them, helps them teleport.   
Their intelligent creatures, they can pick things up like dirt and sand.   
  
Since their legs are pointed, and they don't have feet, it isn't uncommon to see one fall or trip.   
I've been watching Endermen for the past few months now and this is all I have for now. Anon signing off until next time.  
  
  
_He placed the book back, his pointed legs, hitting the black stone floor. He sat down on his 'bed' and looked around his room. He didn't plan on leaving it anytime soon  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranboo curled up in a corner of his room. The enderman prince felt like he couldn't breath. His dad, the king, had told him to hide in his room and lock the door.   
  
The half enderman didn't have any windows in his room, and since he had locked himself in, he felt trapped. He hated being claustrophobic, but it came with being an enderman. 


	4. Chapter 4 - POV Badboyhalo and new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad goes into hiding and finds new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like this au so far? Please tell us what you think!

After chopping his 'arm' off and started to run again, he just kept going, no matter how weak his legs felt.   
  
  


Bad was sure he hadn't lost them because he can still hear people running and shouting behind him. The hybrid was scared for Sapnap, George, and especially Dream. He soon enough found his way into a swamp, which he waded through the water and the mud. He looked behind him briefly and saw the pyxlers standing on the edge of the swamp, staring at him. One summoned a bow and went to shoot an arrow but and Arrow met his arm instead.   
  
The hybrid looked over along with the pyxlers and saw a Siamese cat hybrid with a bow in his hands/paws.   
  
"Hi! I'm the peaceful cat hybrid, you shoot at him you gotta kill me."  
  
The cat was wearing full netherite armour so the pyxlers turned back and disappeared into the forest. He jumped down from the tree and landing on the ground beside Bad softly, before joining him in the muddy water  
  
"Take my hand, we gotta leave."  
  
Bad grabbed the cat's outstretched hand, his other hand summoning a trident, they took off to the sky. Soon enough they made it to a single swamp tree beside a dark out forest. The cat dug a block from right in front of the tree and gestured to Bad to enter, to which he did, the other joined him, placing the block back.   
  
  
They made their way down the ladder that was hidden under the ground. Bad reached the floor of pure stone, amazed by how large this hidden base was.   
  
"Welcome, I'm Antfrost, or Ant. Velvet and Sam are here somewhere."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ant, I'm BadboyHalo, or just Bad, or Bbh, I don't mind which one you chose."  
  
Ant nodded as Bad started to look around, he opened and closed chests, seeing what's in them.   
  
Then the ground shook lightly, and from a hallway came a creeper-human hybrid, wearing the pyxler uniform, Bad froze and tried to hide, but Sam saw him first.   
  
"Oh don't worry about me sir, i'm friendly, I swear, I work for your side but Hypixel doesn't know that"  
  
Bad nodded, and relaxed a bit, still on edge about the hybrid in the uniform he's running from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you wanna see next in this story? and once again, please tell Minty and I what you think of this story (also maybe, check out my others >->)


End file.
